


Perfect Love

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Assassin Changbin, Assistant Jisung, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Changjin Have Beef, Entirely too much dialogue, Felix... Felix, In a way, Jisung All Professional on the Phone but Not While Texting, M/M, Makeup Artists Felix and Hyunjin, Short Chapters, Soft Seo Changbin, Tags Contain Spoilers, i cant imagine you're subbed to this but if you are im sorry, i update for visuals too much, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Changbin's body shook in the sheer cold of night. He couldn't imagine how Minho felt, in nothing more than his Lotteria uniform, repeatedly tossing loaded trash bags into the dumpster. He couldn't imagine what must be going on in that boy's head. He couldn't see what was so special about him, why he needed to collect information on him. Stuck inside his thoughts, he didn't realize he was actually making eye contact with said boy, who stared at him as if he was insane."Um.. hi!" He said. The eye contact felt like ice shards stabbing his eyeballs. Too tense.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"As of right now you are Hu Tao, a teacher at the Gyeonggi Arts Center. Any material you may need from this company is at your disposal, but, as always, beware of people who have personal relations with you. You originated from some place in Qinghai that you just can't remember, but moved into Yongin when you were fairly young. Your friends and colleagues alike call you by your full name. The target is Lee Minho - a boy who works at a Lotteria a few miles up the street from your place of work. He works almost twelve hours there every day, his schedule usually starts at five in the morning and can end anywhere from four to seven. You have no personal relations to him. Ah. It must be nice to be going back home for once, right Changbin-hyung?" Changbin just sighed loudly.

"I grew up there. People are going to see me and know me. Was this all you had?" He said, covering up every bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes sir. Any other mission was pending. Apologies for such a hard task," his assistant, Jisung, saw right through him, as he usually did.

"Oh, Jisung, you know i'll get through it. It might just take a little bit of... disguising. Thank you for the assignment."

"The pleasure is mine, sir. Always nice to watch you work." The call ended. Changbin immediately began thinking of ways to avoid being recognized in his birthplace. The only solution that seemed logical was a heavy amount of makeup to make him seem as if he was a different person. He knew just the person for it, too. He picked his phone back up again and called his lovely... lovely _friend_ Hyunjin. The phone rang only twice. He tried a second time with the same result, and a third time with only one ring. The fourth time he called he was answered with a long, heavy sigh.

"What the fuck do you want, Changbin?" Hyunjin scowled at him.

"Calm down. All I want is a simple favor. Can you do that for me?"

"I asked what the fuck you wanted. Don't be vague with me." 

"Would you... be able to... perhaps... layer me in so much makeup that I'm unrecognizable?"

"Maybe. What do I get out of it?"

"Whatever you might desire. Name a price, Jinnie."

"I want you to become my model for the day. Don't ever call me Jinnie again, either." Changbin did not give an answer right away. He wanted Hyunjin specifically for this job. He knew he wouldn't mess it up or ask any questions about what it was for.. but did he really want it to be Hyunjin that bad?

"Hyunjin, you know I don't have time for that with my work..."

"Yeah? Well then you'll have to find someone else to do that-"

"No, no, wait..." Changbin kicked a rock as he thought about the outcomes if he accepted or declined the offer. If he declined he knew Hyunjin would hold a grudge against him forever (more than he already had) and would most likely become even harder to reach if Changbin needed him. On the other hand... if he accepted, the humility... but maybe he could finally repair his broken relationship with the younger, and use his skills with no other... _requirements_. Maybe he did want it to be Hyunjin _that_ bad. "Fine. I'll be your little model doll for _one_ day. One. But I won't ever do it again."

Hyunjin gave an amused chuckle on the other end.

"You must be pretty desperate to have me do it."

"It's because you don't ask questions."

"Whatever. Can you do tonight at eight?"

"But then I'd have to sleep with it on!"

"Tonight at eight or not at all. You know the place." The call ended.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed, it was nearly eight and Changbin stood outside of Hyunjin's tiny shop, occasionally looking up from his Twitter feed to see if Hyunjin had bothered to show up early, even if he knew he wouldn't. Another twenty-six minutes passes before Hyunjin arrives. It's 8:16pm. 

"Always fashionably late, aren't you?" Changbin says, now putting his full focus onto the man in front of him.

"Say that to yourself. How come you haven't let yourself in yet? It's unlocked." Another man steps out of Hyunjin's car that Changbin vaguely recognizes. He's seen him maybe once before.

"Didn't really expect you to leave your life's work unlocked. Who'd you bring along with you?"

"Felix," Hyunjin said, clearly tripping over the sounds of the name. Felix didn't look too threatening, so Changbin could infer that Hyunjin didn't intend to beat him to shreds. He decided that he would ignore the new character as much as he could for the rest of his visit. He didn't consider the fact that Felix might initiate conversation with him.

"Changbin, right? I've heard... so much about you! Are you really an assassin?" Felix said in a rather odd tone. He gives off an odd chuckle in response.

"No?" Changbin giggled, acting surprised. "Where did you get that?" Changbin gave two snaps of his finger behind his back after telling a straight lie. It was his way of communicating that whatever he just said was a fib without outright saying it or showing it visually, plus, only his closest friends understood it. He never knew who was tracking him. Hyunjin pushed the door open and whispered something to Felix, and Felix whispered back, before entering his shop, not even letting Felix answer the question or inviting Changbin in. Nonetheless, Changbin walked in anyway. He assumed this to be the end of the assassin conversation.

"What are you looking for, in terms of visual? I know you want to be unrecognizable, but, in a good way or a bad way?" Hyunjin ruffled through a large back most likely filled with makeup supplies.

"...A good way? I want to look like a regular human being. I don't think I care if I necessarily look _good_ aesthetically but i want to look... normal."

"Fair enough. Come here," he pointed at the chair in front of him, "sit down and just let me... do my thing." As soon as Changbin sits, Hyunjin goes to work, combing his hair back and trying to match his skin tone to some different products that he didn't recognize. "You'd be okay if I gave you a fake birthmark or some scars on or around your face, right?"

"Thats fine, I guess. Don't do really weird shit to my face though."

"Mmh... no promises. I'm guessing colored contacts are okay since you already wear contacts regularly." Changbin only nodded to this. "Don't move your head again! I could have been applying eyeliner!"

"But you weren't!"

"But I could have been!" Felix giggled in the background in response to their seemingly old-married-couple dynamic. "Felix! Tell me what would go good for eye color on him if I put on... black hair extensions and make his cheekbones a little more prominent." Felix ran over in front of Changbin and bore his eyes into Changbin's own, squinting every few seconds, tilting his head. It took him around fourty-six seconds to reach a conclusion. Changbin guessed it was around 8:24pm now.

"Eh, I think just a little bit of a lighter brown would work. Anything too different from it would make his eyes pop too much. Definitely don't go blue."

"Absolutely! Would you get me a dark brunette eyebrow pencil, please?" Felix ran off somewhere out of Changbin's sights. For a split second his mind wandered to Felix and why he was here. Hyunjin didn't need an assistant, never really had one, so why start now? Before he could even begin another thought, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Jisung, of course. He had texted him a target emoji with a picture of a brown haired boy attached. It was definitely a school picture as he could tell by the forced smile and the particularly bland background.

_*1HJS: he's kind of cute_

_*1HJS: oh!!! also, you're supposed 2 get info on him b4 u slashy slashy or pew pew or JHKBKBKKJJKJHHHH or wtv_

What the hell is JHKBKBKKJJKJHHHH...?

_You: what's a JHKBKBKKJJKJHHHH_

_*1HJS: if u like. 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101011 01100101 him or smtn_

Changbin tried to translate in his head

01100011.... C... 01101000.... G? No, H. 01101111 O. 01101011.. K... 01100101....... E. Altogether spells... oh. Choke. If you choke him or something.

_You: honestly sometimes i question whether i should have hired you as my assistant_

_*1HJS: i take that as a compliment thx very much sir_

_You: you're welcome ♥_

__

_*1HJS: ♥♥♥♥♥♥_

Putting his phone down, Changbin sighed. Seeing a window of opportunity, Hyunjin lifted Changbin's chin and started patting some sort of powder onto his face. Changbin just chose to ignore the urge to push his hands away and let himself be beautified. Soon enough, Felix jumped in to attack his eyebrows and Hyunjin wandered back to fix Changbin's hair. All of the touching left him a little uncomfortable, but knowing it was for a job he toughed it out.

Changbin guessed it was about two hours before Hyunjin felt satisfied with his work and allowed Changbin to take a look at himself in the mirror. He now had shoulder-length hair that bobbed at the end, feminine eye makeup, a bulging scar on the left side of his jawline and another, seemingly older scar on the right side of his collarbone. He hummed lowly. Not that he shouldn't have expected something like this coming from Hyunjin and his little gremlin assistant, but it still startled him to see himself so... different in presentation. He took a moment to admire the detail of the scar on his jawline. It was terribly realistic, just protruding enough to be convincing. He would make sure to give Hyunjin kudos for that later. The slash done on his collarbone was made by Felix, not protruding from his skin at all, dark on the inside, light on the outside. He also noticed some extremely light bruising around and on his collarbone, smiling at the sheer detail, Changbin decided that he was satisfied with how he looked as well. 

"Thank you, Hyunjin, Felix. I assume we'll deal with the compensation later?" He said, hand on the door handle. Hyunjin gave him a smug grin.

"Yep. I'll unblock you on my phone. You can text me when you're ready. If it takes you more than two weeks I'll drag you here. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Changbin didn't really mean to say that, but with Hyunjin's assertive aura and Changbin's natural submission to authority, it sort of just slipped out. He could feel Hyunjin giggling as he swung the door open and left his shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while since this updated!! i've been in quarantine from being close-contact with someone who has corona... and my whole life has just been kind of stressful lately ^^;; i'll try to update sooner next time~~

Once he was out of the building, Changbin promptly started looking for a taxi. Unfortunately, he had to be up all night to avoid smudging his makeup, and he knew he usually wasn't up for very long after midnight... coffee, energy drinks or energy pills seemed to be the only solution. He knew there was a convenience store near a hotel in the area where his target worked; he'd stop there before fooling around until five-ish in the morning. Once he spotted a stray taxi, he beckoned for it immediately. He absolutely refused to sit in the passenger seat, so he got in the seat behind it. As soon as he opened the door, he recognized the person who was in the seat next to him.

Target boy. What a pleasant surprise! He grunted quietly. Of course it had to be Minho. Now it would look weird if he 'coincidentally' met up with the boy again. But, of course, there was nothing he could do about it now; so he allowed himself to steal glances at him every now and then. Just to get an idea of what he was like.

Minho's head of fluffy brown hair was pressed against the window of the cab, which was cracked about five centimetres, most likely to vent out the cigarette in his left hand. His eyelids nearly touched each other and were almost terrifyingly puffy. Judging by his appearance and the description he had of him, he was definitely a workaholic. For what reason, he didn't know, but he figured it was probably caused by financial issues. But if he lived by himself, couldn't he work normal hours? Maybe he had pets. He seemed like a dog person. Perhaps even an exotic animal owner. Maybe that's why he has to work so much.

Six minutes and thirty-five seconds of terribly awkward silence later, the cab driver dropped Minho off at a tiny house hidden behind an abandoned grocery store. It seemed like it could only comfortably house him and no pets. He wondered if it even had a living space. Seriously, what was up with this dude? 

"Hey, driver. Do you know anything about that guy?" Changbin asks, leaning a little to the left to get the driver's attention.

"Not really. Only that he works at Lotteria and lives here. He doesn't talk much. Actually, I don't think I've heard him talk ever, other than telling me where he's going," the driver said back, punctuating the last statement more like a question.

"That's kinda weird." The driver laughed at that.

"Not really. He must just not be that sociable. I see plenty of people like him. Most people don't like small talk on their ride to the bar, or work, or wherever they're going." At a red light, the driver turns around to face Changbin. "You're probably the most social person I'll see for a while," he turns back, "are you a tourist or do you just never need taxi rides?"

"Oh, I live here. I just usually walk to work. Not really a need for any vehicle."

"Makes sense, I guess. You still walk in bad weather?"

"Sometimes. If it's bad enough I'll have someone come get me and take me to work, since I usually don't trust strangers driving me places in weird cars."

"Does that make me an exception?" Changbin paused for a moment. The story didn't quite add up.

"You just seemed cool." _God, why do you have to be so bad at this?_ The driver merely hummed, not noticing Changbin's internal panic.

"You seem cool too. What's your name?"

"Isn't it against some sort of rules to ask that?"

"Not if you don't tell my boss!" The two broke out in laughter.

"Hu Tao, by the way. Name's Hu Tao. Call me whatever you want, though." It disgusted Changbin how much he was disappointed to see that he'd arrived at the convenience store.

"I'm Jeongin. It's been a nice drive with you, Tao. Hope you have a lot of places to go so I can get an excuse to actually _speak_ to people."

"Thank you. Maybe I'll travel a little bit more on purpose for you." Jeongin giggled at this. Even if Changbin knew he couldn't actually do that, some part of him really wanted to. Closing the car door was more painful than it should have been. Making friends as an assassin wasn't easy. You make friends with them and then suddenly you have to leave for a job somewhere else, and telling said friend that you're 'travelling for work' when you're a teacher at an arts center doesn't really give off a good vibe. He wished he could make genuine friends, but tried not to dwell on it too much. He was fine as he was. He didn't need friends outside of work. He sighed and walked into the store. The cute little bell that alerted everyone that he walked in did little to help his mood.

Shopping in this emotional state was also a mistake. He knew the buying hot Cheetos and Ding-Dongs along with a huge tub of Oreo ice cream wasn't going to help his mood either, but still continued to consciously buy it.

"You look upset," the cashier said. 

"Is it obvious?" 

"A little," he quips back, smiling. "Do you need some vodka or something? I'll get you a bottle on me."

"Actually, I sort of more of a rosé guy. But you don't really have to do that. You don't even know me."

"No, it's totally fine! I like getting things for people." Changbin took a second to read the cashier's name tag. _Chan._

"Alright, Channie. I'll let you buy me some rosé. But if you're trying to seduce me, just know that it won't work!" Chan laughed. His laugh was so pretty. His face was so pretty. _He_ was so pretty. Changbin missed being able to see one certain pretty person.

"I won't try to seduce you, let's just hang out, yeah?"

Despite his outwardly playful banter, the feeling Changbin had inside was still eating at him. He would have to abandon this man and never speak to him again soon enough. One little rendezvous won't hurt, right?

"...Yeah."


End file.
